


A Bad End

by thesolemneyed



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Mild Smut, Parkour, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesolemneyed/pseuds/thesolemneyed
Summary: Junhui had always been told he was going to meet a bad end.But that bad end would have to catch him first.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	A Bad End

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/haoeru/status/1368395955633070087?s=20) then wrote [this tweet](https://twitter.com/thesolemneyed/status/1368567395602825217?s=20) and now we're here.

The cold pavement thumped under Junhui’s feet as his heartbeat drummed in his ears. The lights above him whipped past; unblinking eyes of disapproval.

He’d always been told he was going to meet a bad end.

But that bad end would have to catch him first.

  
And that was something that only one person so far had proven themselves capable of doing.

Minghao’s laughter was high and breathy beside him as they raced down the long street. They’d long discarded the heavy bag of paints, abandoning them in some alleyway under an unconvincing pile of cardboard boxes.

They likely wouldn’t be there when they got back, but that didn’t really matter to either of them. Minghao would find something else to create with and Jun couldn’t care less about the paints, the bag, any of it.

His lungs ached delightfully in his chest and the muscles in his legs felt golden; glowing with power and the determination of powering him forwards. His own laughter was caught in his throat, jumbled up with heavy breaths and voiceless curses.

The shouts had long since faded behind them, but they ploughed onwards, fleeing towards rather than from.

They whipped past a gaggle of kids, not nearly old enough to be out this time of night. Their jeers morphed into encouragement as they leapt over the low barriers at the entrance to the underpass.

Junhui started running as soon as he found his feet; always restless, never still. Even in his dreams, the world flew past his periphery as he stripped towards some unknown goal in the distance.

  
It was Minghao that showed him how to jump; how to land safely without damaging his knees, his ankles, his back.

It was Minghao that showed him how to open up the world to more than just street level; who gifted him the universe.

It was with Minghao that the jumping felt more like flying.

They landed heavily, not breaking their pace. Minghao darted a glance over his shoulder, throwing a smirk back to him. He caught it with ease; understood the challenge buried underneath.

Junhui leaned into the burn in his thighs, dug deep, and surged forwards. Minghao whooped as he barrelled past him, the graffiti on the tunnels blurring to a sunset mirage. The cobwebs around the lights glimmered, iridescent.

They roared out of the tunnel, the last glimmers of daylight greeting them with the icy air. Their pace was beginning to slow now, become more steady. They eased through the empty streets, their footsteps heavier now, irregular.

The shadows of the alley greeted them like an old friend; their breaths and their heartbeats drowned out the sounds of the city.

Minghao leaned back against the grimy wall, his chest heaving and his gaze heavy. His mouth was quirked into a smile and something about it still felt like a challenge.

Although his legs felt like clay, Junhui launched himself across the thin passage, catching himself with his forearms either side of Minghao’s head. “What’s so funny?” His voice was low, his throat raw.

Minghao’s fingers hooked through his belt loops, pulling him closer. Hot air ghosted over Junhui’s neck, his ear, making him shudder. “I never said you were funny,” Minghao murmured, his lips replacing his breath.

The night was cold, especially in the shade of this clammy backstreet, but the goosebumps that rose on Junhui’s skin were nothing to do with that. After the run, he was burning up, sweat dousing him, his shirt sticky against him.

And Minghao was warm against him; his lips a red-hot brand on his skin.

Junhui hissed softly as Minghao’s teeth grazed against the sensitive spot just below his ear and he felt the smile creep back onto Minghao’s mouth. He was still pulling him harshly against him and the coarse bricks grated against his forearms.

Not to be bested, Junhui pressed a leg between Minghao’s, relishing in the groan this elicited. He shifted his weight, still pressing their bodies together, but moving so that he was pulling Minghao against him now instead.

Their clothes were tight and the sweat was beginning to dry on their skin as Minghao groaned again, rocking against Junhui’s thigh.

Junhui drew his head back, looking down at Minghao’s bright eyes and blissful expression; something large and scary and comforting in his chest.

Minghao gasped again and gripped at Junhui’s collar with a desperate hand. He tugged Junhui close, not quite capturing him in a kiss, just panting into his mouth instead.

It was Junhui’s turn to smile, though, as they were graced by the sound of sirens. They were close enough to make him still, then to pull back.

Minghao’s glare made him snicker even as he started to jog down the alleyway. He heard footsteps fall in behind him as he picked up the speed.

“You’re going to come to a bad end, Wen Junhui,” Minghao grumbled.

Junhui laughed again, bright and free.

“You’ll have to catch me first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Come play with me on [twt](https://twitter.com/thesolemneyed) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thesolemneyed)


End file.
